


Stranger than you think

by cheshirejin



Category: Beelzebub - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuichi swore there was nothing stranger than living with the transfer demon Arandron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger than you think

_**Stranger than you think**_  
Title: Stranger than you think  
Fandom: Beelzebub  
Author: cheshirejin

Chars/Pairs: Furuichi / Arandron  
Genres: Humor  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 592

Summary: Furuichi swore there was nothing stranger than living with the transfer demon Arandron.

Furuichi sighed as he leaned back in the tub, wishing he had more room to stretch out for real. It wasn’t that the tub was too small as much as the fact that it had more than one occupant at the moment. He looked at the demon sitting next to him who resembled a taller, more buff Freddy Mercury, mustache and all. The demon smiled and winked at him, it was totally embarrassing.

Furuichi wanted to sink lower into the water and drown himself, but in order to do that he would have to touch the probably quite naked, older, way too male demon. He didn’t want to give Arandron any sort of encouragement. He already followed him everywhere, and even moved into his house making it sound as if they were lovers in the process. “When Furuichi was inside me last night I could feel he was a noble man with great passion” Arandron had said to his whole family. It couldn’t have sounded worse, and Furuichi was pretty sure he had done it on purpose.

In the resulting hubbub there was no chance to explain that, as a transfer demon, Arandron’s main power was to split in half lengthways and engulf people and objects, and then interdimensionally transfer them to other places. For some reason only Arandron knew, he had done this to Furuichi every possible chance he had gotten. He guessed to his family’s credit they were willing to accept anything he could dish out, since they agreed to let him stay. In fact Arandron had fit right in, helping with household chores and being generally useful.

Still, if he had to have a demon invade his life, why couldn’t it have been at least a cute demoness like Hilda? His best friend Oga had all the luck having her move into his house just because it was determined he would be the one to raise baby Beelzebub to be the next demon king. Life wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t. He would so much rather be sitting in the tub next to Hilda…naked…  
Furuichi drifted off into his own little fantasy land, blushing and drooling.  
“Furuichi-dono, are you ok?” Arandron asked and getting no response, he began to get concerned. The boy was unresponsive and had a weird look on his face; maybe the bath water was too warm for him.

Furuichi came out of his daydream only to see Alandron leaning toward him, way too close for comfort. He stiffened, afraid that the old fruit was going to try to kiss him, but then he saw that he was splitting open, the swirling vortex inside of him becoming visible. Furuichi tried in vain to escape and heard a muffled ‘transfer’ before things went all topsy- turvy on him. It only lasted a stomach lurching second and he was falling face first onto his bed, naked. With a yelp he rolled to face the demon, grabbing his pillow to cover his crotch for good measure. “What the hell?” he asked angrily.

“I transferred you to your room; you didn’t seem to be feeling well Furuichi-dono.”

“Oh, well I am feeling better now.” Furuichi insisted.

“Glad it was nothing serious.” Was Arandron’s earnest reply.

“So why are you still here, in my room, in nothing but a wet towel?” Furuichi asked, wondering how the towel had stayed put through the transfer and extremely glad that it had.

Arandron looked down, blushing lightly and tapping the ends of his index fingers together. “Couldn’t I just stay here toni…”

“NO! GET OUT!!!” 

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00013h6p/)


End file.
